Lyn kinase is a member of the src family of non-receptor protein tyrosine kinases that is predominantly expressed in B-lymphoid and myeloid cells. See, e.g., Briggs S D, Lerner E C, Smithgall T E: Affinity Of Src Family Kinase SH3 Domains For HIV Nef In Vitro Does Not Predict Kinase Activation By Nef In Vivo. Biochemistry 39: 489-495 (2000), incorporated herein by reference. Lyn participates in signal transduction from cell surface receptors that lack intrinsic tyrosine kinase activity. Activation of the lyn kinase activity is necessary for proliferation of CD45+ myeloma cells stimulated by IL-6. See, e.g., Ishikawa H, Tsuyama N, Abroun S, Liu S, Li F J, Taniguchi O, Kawano M M: Requirements of src family kinase activity associated with CD45 for myeloma cell proliferation by interleukin-6 Blood 99: 2172-2178 (2002), incorporated herein by reference. Association of lyn and fyn with the proline-rich domain of glycoprotein VI regulates intracellular signaling. See, e.g., Suzuki-Inoue K, Tulasne D, Shen Y, Bori-Sanz T, Inoue O, Jung S M, Moroi M, Andrews R K, Berndt M C, Watson S P: Association of Fyn and Lyn with the proline-rich domain of glycoprotein VI regulates intracellular signaling. J. Biol. Chem. 277: 21561-21566 (2002), incorporated herein by reference. The lyn/CD22/SHP-1 pathway is important in autoimmunity. See, e.g., Blasioli J, Goodnow CC: Lyn/CD22/SHP-1 and their importance in autoimmunity. Curr. Dir. Autoimmun. 5: 151-160 (2002), incorporated herein by reference.
Obesity, hyperlipidemia, and diabetes have been shown to play a causal role in various disorders including, for example, atherosclerotic cardiovascular diseases, which currently account for a considerable proportion of morbidity in Western society. One human disorder, termed “Syndrome X” or “Metabolic Syndrome,” is manifested by defective glucose metabolism (e.g., insulin resistance), elevated blood pressure (i.e., hypertension), and a blood lipid imbalance (i.e., dyslipidemia). See e.g. Reaven, 1993, Annu. Rev. Med. 44:121-131.
None of the currently commercially available drugs for modulating lyn kinase or managing elevated glucose levels have a general utility in regulating lipid, lipoprotein, insulin and glucose levels in the blood. Thus, compounds that have one or more of these utilities are clearly needed. Furthermore, there is a clear need to develop safer drugs that are efficacious at lowering serum cholesterol, increasing HDL serum levels, preventing coronary heart disease, and/or treating existing disease such as atherosclerosis, obesity, diabetes, and other diseases that are affected by glucose metabolism and/or elevated glucose levels.